In recent years, a thin vortex pump device has been proposed as a small pump for cooling electronic components such as a CPU which are disposed in an inside of an information apparatus such as a notebook-sized personal computer. In the vortex pump device, a stator which is structured of salient poles of a stator core and a coil which is wound around the salient poles and a rotor which is provided with an impeller and a magnet are partitioned by a pump case and the rotor is rotated by electromagnetic interaction between the stator and the magnet.
In the vortex pump device, an accommodating chamber which accommodates the stator and a circuit board is sealed by a potting agent (sealing resin having an insulation property) and thereby fluid is prevented from entering into the accommodating chamber from a pump chamber in which the impeller is disposed and, as a result, water proof effect is enhanced. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-43540, this type of a vortex pump device (motor pump) is disclosed.
In the vortex pump device (motor pump) described in the above-mentioned Patent Literature, in order to draw out wiring lines (lead wire) to the outside from a circuit board which is sealed within the accommodating chamber by the sealing agent (potting agent), a wire leading-out bushing is mounted on an outer casing which forms the accommodating chamber and a plurality of wiring lines is drawn out in a state that a plurality of the wiring lines are held by the bushing. The bushing is structured of a base member disposed on a lower side and a cover member disposed on an upper side and, when both of the members are combined with each other, a through hole for passing the wiring line is formed. The through hole is structured so as to pass the wiring line in a tightly contacted state and thus fluid can be prevented from entering from a gap space between the bushing and the wiring line.
Further, in a case that a pump chamber is provided at a bottom part of an outer casing (lower case) and an upper part of the pump chamber is partitioned by an upper case and an accommodating chamber which accommodates a stator and a circuit board is formed in an inside of the upper case, it may be structured that a drawing-out direction of the wiring lines is set to be an upward direction and the wiring lines are drawn out on a liquid face of a sealing agent which is poured in the inside of the upper case.
However, in a case that the wiring lines are drawn out upward, a dimension in an upper and lower direction of the vortex pump device is large and thus the size in the upper and lower direction is not reduced. In order to attain downsizing of the vortex pump device, it is preferable that wiring lines are drawn out from a side face of a case as described in the above-mentioned Patent Literature. However, in the structure described in Patent Literature, a forming die is divided at an embedded position of the bushing and the bushing for binding a plurality of the wiring lines is sandwiched by the forming die and the bushing is embedded in the case. Therefore, mounting work of the bushing is troublesome.
Alternatively, it may be conceivable that wiring lines are passed through a conventional rubber bushing one by one and the rubber bushing is mounted to a wiring taking-out hole which is provided on a side face of a case. However, passing work of the wiring lines through the bushing is troublesome and the bushing itself is expensive.